Broken Hearts
by EpicBatman345
Summary: Marco is broken and has lost the will to live. Star feels herself breaking under the stress of trying to stay happy and help Marco. Will she succeed? Or will they both be broken beyond repair? WARNING: Suicidal themes. If you are uncomfortable with that keep scrolling. Starco later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I haven't done a story in a while and kinda abandoned my last one. I still feel a little bad but hopefully this one will be better. WARNING: This story will most likely be dark and have a lot of suicide type themes in it. If you don't like reading that then, no offense, get out. Anyway, if you're still reading then that means you're okay with seeing that. If you are then all I have left to say is ENJOY!

Marco was broken. That's all there is to it. He was extremely depressed and broken. He didn't smile very often anymore, or show any emotion for that matter. His eyes had lost all light and were now dark and dull. Devoid of life. His red hoodie even seemed faded. As if the light had been sucked out of his life.

Star on the other hand, was still the same. She was still the most overenthusiastic person you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting. She was always smiling and laughing. Her blue eyes still sparkled with excitement at everything. She was the same as always. Except one small thing. Now her eyes had worry in them. She was enthusiastic but seemed as if she was restraining herself.

The two were still best friends, well as good of friends anyone can be when one person rarely talks. They still hung out together all the time. Except, now when they were together there was less laughter. Nowadays Marco would sit, a lifeless shell of his former self, as Star tried anything and everything she could to bring back the boy he used to be. To make him smile, laugh, be the boy she was always excited to see. She wanted to bring back the boy she fell in love with.

Marco woke up shaking. His face was contorted in pain and tears were streaming down his face. He was struggling not to make a sound. He didn't want Star to hear. He knew it always hurt Star when he cried. Whenever he was in pain he could see how much it hurt her. So he just didn't show anything. In his mind. having no emotions was better than hurting Star whenever he was in pain.

The alarm clock cast an eerie red glow across his room. There were dark silhouettes on the floor which he knew were just discarded clothes. The room itself was still almost pitch black. Marco laid back and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandering back to the nightmare he'd just had. It was the same as every night. Starting off perfect. Just him and Jackie, smiling and laughing, happy together. Then it went downhill. Jackie would always leave. Calling him pathetic, a failure, worthless, that he should just kill himself. Then _he _would show up. Marco still wasn't sure what to call him except a demon. He looked exactly like Marco. The only differences being that this other him had red eyes instead of brown. He also had black smoke rolling off of his shoulders, covering his whole body in a thin layer of darkness. He would start attacking Marco. Both physically and mentally. He would change into Star and hit him with insults that stung even more as he continued. Then he would change back and punch him or kick him.

It was always the same, every night it would repeat and Marco would wake up shaking, crying screaming, or some combination of the three. He always prayed that Star never found. If she found out it would hurt her so much. He couldn't bear to make her cry again. Tears started to soak his pillow making it uncomfortable to lay down anymore. Marco decided to go to the bathroom. Once there he turned on a small light plugged into the wall. The light illuminated the room just enough to be able to see where you were going. It was still dark though. He turned on the faucet just enough that he could splash water on his face without making too much noise.

Little did he know that someone else in the house. There was a certain princess in the next room, quietly sitting against the bathroom door. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she heard Marcos screams in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, so my initial plan was to update the story once a week. But I have some free time so I figured I'd write some. My plan now is to update ATLEAST once a week. So if I do end up updating more than that then don't expect me to keep updating like that. Also, I don't really know where I'm going with this story so it probably won't be Anyway, I feel like the last chapter wasn't the best one so I'll try and make up for it in this one. That's all I have to say so ENJOY!

The next morning arrived and it went as usual. Marco woke up and got dressed as usual, just jeans and his red hoodie. He walked downstairs to see Star sitting at the table eating toast. She looked tired. More tired then he's seen her in a long time. "Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, answering more truthfully than he ever would. "What's wrong?" He sat down beside her.

"Why do you scream at night?" He looked down at this. "What do you see? What's wrong? Why don't you let me help?" Each question was like a knife to the heart. She lifted his chin and made him look at her. Her eyes were watery but she was managing to keep it together.

"Jackie" That was all he managed to say. Tears welled up in his eyes. Star pulled him close to her as tears started falling from his eyes. "I hurt her too much. I messed up again. I messed everything up. It's all my fault." Star squeezed him tighter.

"Marco it wasn't your fault. She used you. She hurt you, not the other way around. I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner." Star began to cry. Marco was hurting so badly. More than he should at this age. All because of Jackie. She used him and made him feel special and then crushed his heart in front of the whole school. She had been his "girlfriend" for months and then when she had gotten what she wanted she moved on and left him at the curb.

Hey everyone. I am so sorry but I really just lost all motivation for this story and I have no idea what to do with it. I have no clue where I was going with this story. So I guess this is the end. I am gonna make another one though. I have an idea for a different story.


End file.
